Story:Starship Archer/Bound/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at high warp on course for a Starbase that sent a distress call. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM A Holo-image of Admiral Ross is in front of Captain Taylor's desk as he's briefing Captain Taylor about what happened at Starbase 378. ROSS (Holo-image) We've lost contact with taskforce delta comprised mostly of Galaxy-Class wings and Miranda-Class ships, they were defending Starbase 378 and we lost contact with the Starbase as well. Taylor leans forward. TAYLOR Any back-up on the way as well? ROSS (Holo-image) Our forces are spread thin, but I can dispatch the USS Sutherland and her taskforce to your position at their best possible speed. Taylor paces about. TAYLOR (Sighs) Thanks Admiral we'll make do with what we've got. Ross nods. ROSS (Holo-image) Good luck Captain Starfleet out. Holo-com ends as Taylor looks out the window at the stars streaking by the ship at warp. CUT TO: INT-SITO'S QUARTERS Sito is laying on the couch thinking about what John asked her while the ship was at the Starbase when the doors chimed she turns to them. SITO Come. The doors opened and John walks into her quarters. MARTIN Hey got a minute to talk? SITO (Nods) Sure but let me start I feel like a bitch for what I did when you asked me the question, I was just overcome with emotions and I didn't want to make you feel like you hated me but I love you John. She puts her hand on his hand. JOHN (Smiles) I want you in my life Sito and I will help you recover in anyway I can. She picks up the ring and puts it on her finger. SITO (Smiles) We'll get married after the war. JOHN (Nods) After the war and then we can get married. They were going to kiss but the klaxon blares. TAYLOR (Com voice) Red Alert, all hands battle stations! Both John and Sito leave her quarters and head to the bridge. EXT-SPACE The Archer is approaching the last known position of the Starbase and the base defense fleet. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Both Commander Martin and Lieutenant Commander Sito walk onto the bridge and Commander Martin sits in the XO chair next to Captain Martin. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Range three hundred kilometers and closing Captain. Taylor is tense. TAYLOR (to Mason) Shields to full power, ready phasers and load the torpedo launchers. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. MASON (Off his Console) Phasers are fully powered and torpedoes are fully loaded ready to fire on your command and shields are 100% Captain. Ensign Martin looks at her console read out as the screen shows the debris field. ENS. MARTIN Picking up debris from the area where the Starbase is at, (beat) I mean where the Base was at. Taylor gets up from the Captain's Chair and walks to the helm and ops. TAYLOR (Confused) What are you getting at Ensign? Ensign Martin is confused by her scans. ENS. MARTIN Sensors show that the debris is the Starbase, and the defense fleet. Both Taylor and Martin are shocked by this. TAYLOR (to Mason) Beam some of the debris to Cargo Bay Two, (to com) Bridge to Engineering Mister Clarkson take a team to Cargo bay two to run some scans on the debris from the Starbase. CLARKSON (Com voice) Aye, Captain we're on our way. EXT-SPACE The Archer is combing through the debris field. INT-CARGO BAY TWO Lieutenant Clarkson and his team are scanning the debris field trying to figure out what destroyed the Starbase, as Commander Martin walks into the Cargo Bay. MARTIN Report? Kyle tosses a piece of debris onto the deck. CLARKSON (Sighs) Well I can rule out a reactor overload. Martin folds his arms. MARTIN So what destroyed the Starbase then? Kyle inputs commands into his tricorder. CLARKSON According to the scans of my tricorder I picked up a strange energy readings from these piece of debris that I've been scanning. MARTIN Strange. Then Kyle's tricorder beeps rapidly. CLARKSON I'm picking up something and according to this there's a Breen energy signature on the debris piece. CUT TO: INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Taylor interlaces her fingers. TAYLOR (Shocked) Are you saying that the Breen destroyed the Starbase and the debris field? CLARKSON (Nods) They crippled the base and the defense fleet with the same torpedoes in the Chin'toka System. Then the com activates. MASON (Com Voice) Captain Taylor to the Bridge. Taylor, Martin, and Clarkson leave the ready room. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) They walks onto the bridge. TAYLOR (To Mason) Report Mister Mason. Lieutenant Mason gets up from the Captain's Chair and assumes his post. MASON Fourteen Breen Warships are heading our way, their weapons are charged and ready to fire. Taylor stands behind the helm and ops stations as the viewer shows the Breen Warships heading their way. TAYLOR (Sighs) All hands Battle stations! (End of Act Four, Fade out)